


Swirl

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [24]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wonders about Jun, sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl

Ohno tended not to care too much about where people were from. The past was the past and sometimes (most of the time) it was better left there. But sometimes, he did wonder about Jun.

Jun was a kid who'd obviously been on his own for a long time. Before being enveloped into their little rag-tag family he'd been alone long enough to learn how to survive. And yet he seemed to have rather refined tastes for certain things. He liked looking over magazines for high fashion and even though he wasn't a picky eater he could be picky about his coffee. Ohno wasn't very particular, but since this morning was about his friend he didn't mind paying extra for some frou frou drink that had artistic milk swirls.

Setting their cups down on the table, Ohno sat across from Jun quietly. He sipped at his own coffee (admitting to himself that what they served at TYPENET really was awful) and simply waited. Jun hadn't said much to anyone since New Year's and they were all more than a little worried. Admittedly it'd only been a few days, but still. If Jun had managed to live alone before, it was more than possible he'd decide to leave and do it again.

"Can we just..." Jun said, his voice thin and tired as he stopped himself. Reaching out he took a long drink from his coffee. Licking his lips he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It didn't stop Ohno from noticing how his eyes had gone shiny, though.

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Jun asked, looking up at Ohno with more than a little desperation. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want anyone angry at anyone else. I just want it to go away."

Ohno looked at his friend. All of his refinement and all of his hard work sometimes made it easy to forget that Jun really was just a kid still. Taking a sip of coffee, Ohno shrugged.

"I was so drunk that night, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, giving Jun an understanding smile. "Sho-kun and Nino, too."

Jun looked so grateful. He stared down at the large coffee cup in his hands and if anyone asked, Ohno had been too drunk this morning, too, to remember if Jun had cried.


End file.
